


That Warm Fuzzy Feeling

by LunarExo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Very Slight Suit Fetish, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarExo/pseuds/LunarExo
Summary: "He knew—had known, really, since the ceremony earlier. This was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."John goes to a wedding and finds an ache he didn't know he had.





	That Warm Fuzzy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DZU. YOU ARE ONE YEAR OLDER NOW, HAVE SOME PENIS TOUCHING.

“Are you sure it isn’t too tight Dave? It feels too tight,” John frowned, twisting himself to try and get a look at his ass in the mirror, fussing over the constricting fabric his boyfriend had dressed him up in.

Dave didn’t even turn to look at him, too busy pulling up his socks, like a loser. Annoyed, John turned to look at him, tugging at the too-tight tie wrapped around his neck. “It’s definitely too tight.”

Like he sensed his handiwork was being undone, Dave went over and slapped John’s hands away, readjusting the tie he’d so meticulously done up. John grumbled, unhappy about being so glammed up, still grumbling when Dave tugged him in by the tie to give him a kiss. “Just ‘cause your stupid ass has never worn anything more elegant than a clip-on tie doesn’t mean it’s on wrong. Jade’s wearin’ a tie _and_ heels, so stop bitching. Besides, this is the best your ass can look clothed, so you damn well better appreciate it.”

It was tempting to keep bitching anyway, because this suit was stupid and there was no need to dress up that much for a wedding for a friend of a friend, but Dave had made it abundantly clear he didn’t want to be seen somewhere so bougie hanging off the arm of someone so fashionably unrefined, so John had agreed. But only because there was a free bar, and because he liked his boyfriend enough to not embarrass him in front of people John barely knew.

All he said in the end was, “I can’t see my ass anyway,” and then he took a deep breath (as deep as he could with that _stupid tie,_ ) and put his fancy shoes on and grabbed the present they’d gotten the lucky pair of brides and they were off.

For all his complaining, and for how little he knew the two women actually getting married (Dave knew them better, from one of the cool queer artist circles he mingled in, and even then it was Rose who had gotten them invited, probably through secret lesbian methods,) John couldn’t deny he liked weddings. Maybe it was the inner sap in him, the one who got all teary eyed when the hero saved the day and got to be with the person he loved, and they rode off into the sunset, but weddings just made him feel good, even if they were boring and sort of lame if he thought too hard about it. Besides, the brides looked so happy when they met at the alter, everything decked in crisp blacks and whites and the soft pink of the one on the left’s cheek matched the lipstick on the other and they kissed, and he was pretty sure Jade was crying a little, and Dave squeezed his hand tight and _oh, maybe that was why he felt so nice._

He didn’t have time to dwell on his realisation, too busy being hustled out with all the other unimportant guests so the actual important people could have their photos taken, congratulations being tossed around like everyone wouldn’t be meeting up again in a few short hours. The whole time he kept sneaking glances at Dave, half hoping half expecting the blonde to meet his eyes and share that same revelation, that same feeling of sudden aching anticipation.

But this was Dave, and for all the flack John gave him about being an open book, if he wanted to hide something he damn well could. The fact that it’d taken almost a decade for John to know about his crush was a fair testament to that, and now? Well, he was busy talking to Rose, the four of them walking together to Jade’s super cool ‘I’m a physicist and this is where I put my _Super Cool Rocket Parts_ ’ truck, and any potential wedding induced emotions he had were well concealed under a look of annoyance at his sister.

The rest of the afternoon felt like a blur. They drove somewhere, finding a shady spot on some cool grass, content to just pass the time until the actual party started. Jade fell asleep for a little while at one point, and Dave fussed incessantly with John’s hair, as if he’d ever get anywhere with it. 

It was only when they’d been seated at the reception, not totally in the back, but far enough back that John didn’t feel so guilty ignoring the toasts in favour of looking at Dave, those warm fuzzy feelings from earlier returning. He reached over to squeeze Dave’s knee, trying to convey his affection, and when their eyes met Dave smiled at him, practically radiating warmth. 

He knew—had known, really, since the ceremony earlier. This was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Knowing that honestly made it hard to focus on eating his dinner, when all he wanted to do was look at Dave. He couldn’t even be mad at him about the stupid uncomfortable suit, the wedding magic had infected him through and through. 

John hadn’t realised how uncharacteristically quiet he was being until Dave had pulled him onto the dancefloor, arms resting on his shoulders, their faces pressed close. “Is the suit really buggin’ you that much?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper—barely audible under the music. But Dave was all John was focusing on, and he’d heard every word, even when he muttered after, “‘cause you’ve been glaring holes into my head all fucking day.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, swaying Dave painfully out of rhythm with the song, until his boyfriend’s nose scrunched up with annoyance. “The suit’s fine. I mean, it sort of sucks, but it’s fine! I just… I have something on my mind, that’s all,” Dave raised an eyebrow, the shape of it appearing from behind his aviator frames, and John squeezed his hip, “it’s loud in here, we should go outside.”

Specifically, ‘outside’ meant a glitzy looking balcony several winding hallways and one staircase away from the reception. John honestly didn’t know if they were _allowed_ to be here, but it was the closest thing to private he could manage without just leaving the venue altogether. Dave looked amused, but gestured at the door even as they went inside. “So, any reason you decided to drag me away from the lesbian dance party to look at the skies? ‘Cause I’m gonna be honest, I wish I was having another glass of champagne right now, and I don’t think they’re storing any in the cupboards here. ‘Sides, we got stars at home, it ain’t that special.”

John looked, and they weren’t. It would have been cool if they were though, he decided. But Dave was wrong about the second part—even half an hour away from the city the sky was more clear, stars twinkling in the sky as he ignored his comments and tugged him to the railing, looking upwards. He could still hear the party going on distantly, but this was private. Nobody was going to disturb them, nobody noticed John slide his hand into Dave’s, squeezing tight. 

Nobody noticed him lean in close, head on Dave’s shoulder as he looked at the sky, voice soft. “I want to get married.”

He swore he _felt_ Dave’s heartrate pickup, pushing John away just to turn and grab his face, holding him steady until eyes met eyes, Dave’s shades pushed up to his forehead. “Say it again. Please.”

“I want to get married. Dave Strider, will you marry—” he couldn’t finish his sentence, Dave tugging him into a kiss so desperate it made his knees wobble, forcing him to lean on the balcony so he wouldn’t fall.

They pulled apart to breathe, Dave nearly panting while John stroked the back of his neck, “I still need a ring—”

“ _I don’t care,_ yes, fuck, stupid dumbass, was this why you dragged me here?”

Sheepish, John looked away, “it’d be rude to do it where anyone else could see.”

“Ruder to come back to the party looking like we just fucked.”

Oh. _Oh._ John laughed, pulling Dave just that little bit closer to him, feeling the warmth radiating off of him. “We’re doing that now? You want to touch my penis on some balcony because I half-proposed?”

“If it’s cool with you, it’d be pretty fucking sweet to fondle my half-fiancé’s junk ‘cause I’m in love with him and shit.

He kissed Dave again, content with that answer. It wasn’t until Dave pressed their hips together that he pulled away, brows furrowed with concern. “We’re gonna get cum on our nice pants.”

For all he’d fussed over the suits before, Dave only shrugged, squeezing John’s ass as he did, “I have napkins.”

“…Why?”

“Had room in my pockets, saw napkins. Never know when a good ol’ McDonalds napkin is gonna come in handy. Gonna meet Barack Obama out on the street somewhere, and the guy spilled mustard on his nice shirt. But it ain’t an issue, ‘cause I’ve got napkins. Now I’m friends with Barack himself.”

John was going to marry the fuck out of this man.

Dave moaned when John reached for the zipper on his pants, undoing it just slowly enough that he could feel him tensing with anticipation. By the time John was done, he was half convinced Dave wanted to slap him, glaring daggers until John squeezed him through his briefs.

If he had any complaints, they were muffled by John kissing him again, turning to pin him against the balcony instead. He had to fight down a smile when Dave tugged on his hair, pushing his hips into John’s hand until he got another squeeze, his dick stiffening up already from just this.

Not that John could tease him—there was no denying that the thought of marrying Dave had gotten him all hot under the collar of the stupid suit he was in, and _oh god,_ if he was marrying Dave that meant he’d always be there to fuss over his clothes, and somehow that was enough to make John even hotter, maneuvering his arm so he could fondle Dave and still grind on his thigh like a horny dog.

He felt Dave’s hand snake between them, further muddying up the real estate between their bodies, before a warm hand had his fly down and a hand in his boxers, squeezing him with no real sense of direction. It still made him groan, forehead hitting Dave’s shoulder. Dave muttered something, muffled by his lips pressed to the side of John’s head, his voice breathy and low. 

“Mmm, what?” His thumb swiped over the head of Dave’s cock, and he wished he wasn’t so scared of ruining their pants, he desperately wanted things wetter between them. 

He would have risked it, if Dave hadn’t pressed his lips to John’s ear, whispering right into it, “I said you look hot as fuck in that suit, like a big dumb oaf of a stud.” His cock twitched in Dave’s hand, making him snicker, and all of John’s thoughts of ruining his nice outfit were ruined, all because he was too desperate to make his boyfriend happy. 

At least they were both fully hard now, stroking each other as well as they could with their arms jammed together and their pants still mostly on. John didn’t think it mattered, he could probably get off just with Dave whispering into his ear about how great their future wedding was going to be.

They were huddled close together, John panting against Dave’s neck, Dave’s hot breath in his hair (that was going to make it so gross and frizzy, ew, why had he let Dave do that,) when the sound of drunken giggling rendered them both stock still, clutching hard at each other.

The noise passed without any issue, John quick to laugh it off, pulling back to kiss his new sort-of fiancé. “We should finish up, before someone actually comes out here.” What he wouldn’t give to be back in their bed, so he could take things slow and really cherish the moment. But this wasn’t bad, and there was something exhilarating about knowing anyone could stumble upon the two of them, especially when he pushed down both of their pants enough that his cock actually jumped out, ensuring the scene was at _least_ twice as incriminating to any curious visitors. 

Dave’s hand was rougher than his own, calloused from years of sword fighting and late-night video game sessions, and while his hand was a little smaller it still fit just barely around both of their cocks, keeping them pressed together as he started to move his hand. John couldn’t resist humping into the touch as well, staring down between them, before focusing on Dave’s face again, eyebrows drawn together as he let out a soft moan. No matter how many times they had sex, he’d never get tired of the way Dave looked when he was enjoying himself like this—he didn’t think he could if he tried, it was perfect. 

By now, enough pre had leaked from the pair of them that there was some semblance of slickness, only made stronger when Dave spit on his hand and went right back to rubbing them, the almost-too-much friction before becoming a smooth, pleasurable slide as he jerked them both off, twisting his wrist and squeezing at the base with well practiced motions.

He wanted to help, but when he tried to Dave smacked his wrist away, speaking softly, the words rumbling against John’s skin where Dave’s lips hovered. A breathy, “no, fuck off, let me,” was enough to make him give up, stroking Dave’s hips and kissing his neck indulgently instead. He was wearing his fancy cologne tonight, and the smell of it had mingled with the increasingly present smell of sex, strongest at his pulse where John scraped his teeth against his skin.

Dave moaned into his ear, hand speeding up its movements, and John responded in kind, bucking up into his touch with increased vigor, “I love you, I’m gonna marry you, we’re gonna be so married,” his desperate babbling was enough to make Dave shudder, nodding fast. He was close, and all this talk was only making him needier, more and more conscious of the fact that this was the person he wanted to spend forever with, his best friend and boyfriend and the closest thing to a soulmate that John thought existed. 

His cock twitched, everything growing hot, and John would have cum then and there if Dave hadn’t gone, “shit, _wait,_ no—the napkins, fuck—” and thrown John off his groove. He’d laughed, more of a breath than an actual verbalized sound, and then started poking around in Dave’s pockets even as the blonde laughed with him, his frantic stroking growing leisurely as he waited. 

Finally finding the small pile of napkins Dave had stored away, John slapped them unceremoniously over the heads of their cocks, making them both laugh more, even as Dave started jacking them both off with renewed vigour. John snickered, eyes falling shut, “this is so fucking stupid, why did I think this was a good idea?”

“You love me, and I’m a goddamn genius,” Dave turned his head to kiss John softly, his hand squeezing their cocks together. It didn’t take long for him to actually cum, muffled by John’s lips as he spilled onto the napkins, his free hand clutching at John’s shoulder to hold himself steady. John followed with a moaning sigh, and they were left standing there with the world’s nastiest cum-soaked napkin and lazy, happy smiles on their faces.

John tucked himself away after a moment, hugging Dave to his chest. He swayed them to the distant sound of music, face pressed to Dave’s scalp. “We already left the wedding gift in there, right?”

Dave hummed, his fingers brushing along John’s arm as he continued, “would anyone even care if we just… Didn’t come back?”

That was rude. That was _definitely_ rude. Ditching a wedding to go have semi-public sex, and then just going home? That was probably a faux-pas of some sort. But Dave still humoured him, leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips, “the caviar made me sick, I’m a poor boy and I ain’t used to food that rich is all. Right babe?”

“I don’t think they were even serving caviar Dave.”

“Damn, way to back me up dude. You’re gonna be a great husband,” he snorted, rolling his eyes, but John smiled fondly, brushing hair from Dave’s forehead. He was going to be Dave’s husband. 

They stayed out on the balcony like that for a while, enjoying the other’s company, that fuzzy warm wedding feeling never quite leaving. John hoped it'd stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to that one fic where john and dave fuck at a wedding. I realised halfway thru that a fic like this already existed, but also realised halfway thru that I don’t give a shit and wrote it anyway 
> 
> also dzu i thought u would appreciate it anyway, because you are a giant sap. i love you!!!!! lets stay friends 5evr and do johndave things until we are old and shrivelled.


End file.
